


【Fred×George】爭攻

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Weasley Twins】 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：FRED．WEASLEY×GEORGE．WEASLEY※短篇完結丶R-15指定
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: 【Weasley Twins】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886452
Kudos: 7





	【Fred×George】爭攻

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：FRED．WEASLEY×GEORGE．WEASLEY  
> ※短篇完結丶R-15指定

「喂，弗雷，每次都是你在上面，差不多也該換我在上面了吧？我們是雙胞胎，應該一人做一次這樣比較公平。」

「哪有每次都是我在上面？喬治你也有在上面的時候阿。」弗雷勾起嘴角說道。

「哪有阿？我怎麼一點也不記得。」喬治微皺起眉說。

「嘖嘖，兄弟你的記性可真差。」弗雷搖了搖頭，「昨天我明明讓你在我上面了不是嗎？」

「昨天——」喬治微偏著頭回想著，幾秒鐘過後他的臉倏地變得一片通紅。

弗雷見狀，唇邊的那抹笑意勾勒的更深了，「需要我幫你回憶起來嗎？」  
  
喬治臉紅著咬牙切齒回道：「不用了。」

「如果喬治你比較喜歡在上面的話，今晚也可以像昨天那樣讓你來。」弗雷非常邪氣地笑道。

「他媽的我才沒有喜歡那種姿勢！！」喬治忍不住大吼道。

「是嗎？可是你昨晚叫的比平常還大聲呢。」弗雷一臉愉快地說，「臉紅到不能再紅的抱緊著我小心主動著，可愛到我捨不得移開視線。」

喬治的臉更紅了──前所未有地紅。「夠了，你給我閉嘴！昨天我一定是瘋了才會答應你那個該死的鬼提議！！」他齜牙咧嘴地悶聲說道。

「只是提起昨晚做過的事就能讓你的臉變得這麼紅，喬治你真的很可愛。」弗雷上前親了一下喬治發熱的臉頰，而後將嘴唇移到喬治紅透的耳朵旁低聲說道：「這麼容易害羞，我們兩個之中還是我比較適合壓你。出力的工作由我來做，喬治你只要享受這一切就行了，乖。」

喬治伸手推開弗雷距離過近的臉龐，斜睨著他，「如果你不讓我來做，那以後我們就別再做了。」

本以為會看到弗雷苦惱或驚慌失措的模樣，出乎意料地卻看到他聳聳肩一副無所謂的樣子說：「那以後我只好去找別人了。」

喬治不敢相信弗雷會說出這種話，眼睛頓時瞪大難以置信的望著弗雷，因太過生氣而讓說出口的話帶上幾分顫抖，「你敢？！」

「為什麼不敢？既然喬治你不願意做那我也不勉強你，以後想發洩的時候只好去酒吧看看有沒有孤單寂寞的女孩了。」弗雷一臉平靜的說，就好像他真的打算這麼做。

喬治狠狠瞪視著弗雷不發一語，他感到有些憤怒但更多的是傷心。原來即使對象不是他也沒關係嗎？只要對方有那個意思，不管是誰他都可以跟別人做愛…？

弗雷看著喬治滿臉帶著些許受傷的表情，突然不知道該如何是好。剛才他只是隨口說說，沒想到喬治似乎當真了。  
他伸出手想摟過喬治好好跟他道歉，喬治卻默不作聲的揮開弗雷的手，猛地站起身氣咻咻地往床上倒去用力拉過棉被把自己蒙起來。  
只要一想到弗雷跟別人親熱的畫面，他的眼眶就一陣酸漲，鼻子也泛上酸楚。喬治咬著下唇拚命想壓抑下那股衝動，他感到自己就像個幼稚的孩子，只是因為沒有聽到想聽的話而大哭。

弗雷不知所措的抓了抓頭，小心翼翼的走到床邊坐下，輕輕拍了拍那團鼓起來的棉被，盡量放輕語氣小聲地說：「喬治，你生氣了？剛剛是我不好——」

「我才沒有生氣！！」喬治顫抖的聲音從棉被中傳出打斷弗雷的話，「你想去跟女孩子做愛就儘管去阿！！你發現還是女人比較好是不是？！嗯？會乖乖聽你的話也不會反抗還會對你撒撒驕，更不會像我一樣吵著誰上誰下的問題。以後你發情的時候可別再來找我，儘管去外面找可愛又漂亮的女孩子，我絕對不會阻止你！！」

明明就氣炸了還說沒生氣。弗雷暗自在心裡嘆道。聽出剛才喬治怒吼的聲音中帶著幾絲潮濕，如果早知道會讓喬治這麼難過，他剛剛絕對不會不多加思考就隨便說出口。

「對不起，喬治。我剛剛只是開個玩笑，並不是真的打算去外面找什麼女孩。我怎麼可能跑去外面跟不認識的人發生什麼關係？我想有親密接觸的對象只有你，你聽清楚了嗎？」弗雷邊低聲說著邊拼命想拉開喬治蒙住自己的棉被。

「鬼才信你的話！」喬治死命拉住快被扯過的棉被大吼道，「你這個混帳王八蛋快給我滾！！你怎麼還不趕快去找個女孩子好好跟她親熱一場還在這邊跟我說這些廢話幹什麼？！快走開別再理我了！！」

弗雷使出全部的力氣猛地一把掀開棉被，有些措手不及的喬治在撇過頭之前就被弗雷一手扳住下巴，強迫他跟他對視。看到喬治的眼睛有些紅腫，臉上有一道很明顯的濕痕，他感到十分後悔和歉疚。弗雷延著那道痕跡由下往上輕吻著，像是在安撫他的情緒，最後停留在喬治微微顫動著的眼皮上。

見喬治沒有任何反抗，弗雷摟住他的肩膀將他攬進懷裡，輕而低啞的嗓音在喬治耳邊響起，「對不起，喬治。我不該說那種話。」

喬治仍然沉默著，他微低著頭側耳傾聽著弗雷有些失速的心跳聲，過了一會兒後他伸出雙臂回抱著他。感覺到來自背後的溫度，弗雷無聲的笑了笑。

「你原諒我了嗎？」

「…還沒，除非你答應我下次讓我來做。」喬治微笑著說。

「嗯——」弗雷皺著眉垂下頭，像是很認真地在思考這個問題。半响過後他才沉聲說道：「每次都是我壓你好像的確有點不太公平。這樣吧，每個月找一天我可以讓喬治做。」

「……那剩下的二十九天呢？」

「當然是我來做阿。」弗雷笑的異常燦爛。

「弗雷衛斯理你這個混蛋！！這叫哪門子公平阿！！！」  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
